Taboo Tuesday (2004)
|público =3.500 |arena =Bradley Center |cidade =Milwaukee, Wisconsin |evento anterior =No Mercy (2004) |próximo evento =Survivor Series (2004) |evento anterior2=''Primeiro'' |evento=Tabbo Tuesday |próximo evento2 =Taboo Tuesday (2005) }} Taboo Tuesday (2004) foi um evento pay-per-view promovido pela World Wrestling Entertainment, ocorreu no dia 19 de outubro de 2004, no Bradley Center, na cidade de Milwaukee, Wisconsin. No evento principal Randy Orton derrotou Ric Flair. Foi a primeira edição da cronologia do Tabbo Tuesday. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Duração |- |Dark |Sgt. Slaughter derrotou Muhammad Hassan (com Daivari) por desqualificação. |Singles match |N/A |- |1 |Shelton Benjamin derrotou Chris Jericho ©. Benjamin fez o pin depois de um "T-Bone Suplex". |Singles match pelo WWE Intercontinental Championship |10:55 |- |2 |Trish Stratus © derrotou Molly Holly, Stacy Keibler, Victoria, Gail Kim, Jazz e Nidia. Stratus eliminou por último Holly para vencer. |Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal pelo WWE Women's Championship |05:30 |- |3 |Gene Snitsky derrotou Kane (com Lita). |Weapon of Choice match |14:17 |- |4 |Eugene derrotou Eric Bischoff. Eugene fez o pin depois de um "Leg Drop". |"Choose the Loser's Fate" match |02:01 |- |5 |Chris Benoit e Edge derrotaram La Résistance (Sylvain Grenier e Robért Conway) ©. Benoit forçou Conway a desistir com uma "Crippler Crossface". |Tag Team match pelo World Tag Team Championship |16:15 |- |6 |Christy Hemme derrotou Carmella DeCesare. Hemme fez o pin em DeCesare depois de a golpear com uma almofada. |Lingerie Pillow Fight |01:48 |- |7 |Triple H © derrotou Shawn Michaels. Triple H fez o pin em Michaels depois de um "Spear" de Edge. |Singles match pelo World Heavyweight Championship |14:05 |- |8 |Randy Orton derrotou Ric Flair. Orton fez o pin depois de um "RKO". |Steel Cage match |10:35 |- !colspan="5"| }} |- |} Resultados das votações |- !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;"|'Opções' !style="border-style:none none solid solid; background:#e3e3e3;" colspan=3|'Resultados' |- |Oponente de Chris Jericho | * Shelton Benjamin (37.48%) * Batista (20.11%) * Jonathan Coachman (7.01%) * Christian (6.69%) * Rhyno (5.77%) | * Maven (4.23%) * William Regal (3.81%) * The Hurricane (3.77%) * Tyson Tomko (2.49%) * Tajiri (2.36%) | * Steven Richards (2.24%) * Val Venis (1.69%) * Rosey (1.10%) * Chuck Palumbo (0.68%) * Rodney Mack (0.58%) |- |Fantasia para a Diva Battle Royal |colspan=3| * School girl (53.10%) * French maid (30.03%) * Nurse outfit (16.87%) |- |Objeto para ser utilizado na Weapon of Choice match |colspan=3| * Chain (40.84%) * Steel chair (29.93%) * Lead pipe (29.24 %) |- |Estipulação para Eugene vs. Eric Bischoff |colspan=3| * Loser has to have their head shaved (58.73%) * Loser has to wear a dress (20.77%) * Loser has to be the winner's servant (20.50%) |- |Estipulação para Christy Hemme vs. Carmella |colspan=3| * Lingerie Pillow Fight (56.48%) * Evening Gown match (33.22%) * Aerobics Challenge (10.30%) |- |Oponente de Triple H |colspan=3| * Shawn Michaels (38.72%) * Edge (33.42%) * Chris Benoit (27.86%) |- |Estipulação para Randy Orton vs. Ric Flair |colspan=3| * Steel cage match (68%) * Falls Count Anywhere (20%) * Submission match (12%) |} Ligações externas *Site do evento Categoria:Cyber Sunday